


Please

by hannahrhen



Series: Good, Giving, Game [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Happy Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shame was for suckers and people not fucking the god of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Probably part of the GGG 'verse, but set vaguely in the future. Just wanted to write some good-natured Frostiron fucking.

The pleasure of kissing Loki, it turned out, was one of those discoveries Tony would rank with—okay, maybe not the reactor, or the metal that saved his life when the reactor almost killed him. But maybe up there with, you know, Blu-Ray players. Something that didn’t replace anything, but made some existing thing that much better.

Kissing Loki made sex that much better.

Loki was wrapped around him, on the bed. Or maybe Tony was wrapped around Loki. Either way, they couldn’t be pressed together any more tightly, legs woven around and through the other’s, arms pulling and grasping and holding.

Tony was hard as a rock. And Loki … Loki wasn’t doing anything besides kissing him.

Talking was hard to manage, with a mouthful of liar’s tongue, so he had to—

Mmm.

Had to pull away. Had to try to pull away.

Finally managed it. Gripped Loki’s backside with two hands and pulled him even snugger with Tony’s pelvis, cocks lined up against each other’s and just … ugh. Wet. Hot. Slick.

Loki was trying to roll on top of him, put him on his back, and—

“Yeah.” That was from Tony.

“Mm?” That was Loki. Another unsubtle push to get Tony onto his back. “Yes?”

“Yeah, do it.”

“What?”

The thing was, Tony didn’t know. In the last however long, they had done everything. At least a dozen times. And Loki was insinuating his tongue back between Tony’s lips, where his mouth was trying to pull in air. Fuck—

Oh.

“Fuck me.” Didn’t imagine the happy sound Loki made, maybe a knowing cackle, honestly, but … yeah, okay, there was the price. Loki had pulled back and looked oh-so-smug.

“You want my cock, Stark?” Eyes slipping just to slits, wide, thin smile all suggestion. Tony tugged at Loki’s ass again, tried to roll onto his back, but futilely.

Now Loki wanted to  _play._

Tony grunted, half-frustration, and the rest, resignation. Leaned up to plant a kiss on Loki’s jawline where the bastard-god loomed over him, not fully rolling on top, like Tony wanted him to, but holding his body enough to the side that Tony had to keep—

Fucker.

“Yes.” Another tug. Like moving a boulder. Or not moving one. Tugged harder.  _“Yesss.”_

He let go of Loki’s ass with one hand—the other still cheerfully cupping and squeezing an ample cheek—and ran nails up that smooth back. Two can play at this—

But all Loki managed, aside from arching his back deliciously, was a prompt: “‘Yes?’ Yes, what?”

“Fuck me!” Tony shifted and squirmed on the mattress, trying to wriggle his body further under Loki’s, to spread his legs wide and let himself be—

But Loki just as effectively scooted away. Shook his head with all mock-regret. “No, I’m afraid I’m going to need you to be more specific in your request.” That last word was a perfect taunt. “ _Very_  specific.”

Okay, no, two couldn’t play at this game, because Loki was cheating. “I want you to shove your cock in my ass and fuck me,” Tony gritted out, adding, “you fucker,” just because.

He earned a bite to his shoulder for the trouble, Loki’s sharp teeth making him yelp.

“And how do you want my cock, Stark?” A soft kiss was layered on top of the bite marks, but the suggestive smile hadn’t faded. “Will you be on your back, or on your knees?”

Tony, yeah, groaned a little at the suggestion, and actually lifted his shoulder toward Loki’s mouth while he considered his answer. Loved—loved—remembering that first time, on a bed just like this one, feeling that weight draped over him, not knowing what he was in for. Not realizing—

Gah.

Not realizing how much he would—

He shivered as Loki’s mouth moved to the tender joining of neck and shoulder, dug in again. Knew he could feel it from the other side, if he would just …

Capitulate.

“On my knees, with you— _oh_ —with you behind me.” Watched with intent eyes as Loki’s smile changed to something warmer, more satisfied. Wanted to  _feed_  that. “I want to feel you all over me. I want to— _oh_ —” And he quivered as a stray hand twisted under his leg to his balls, his asshole. “I want to feel you driving into me, with your good, hard—”

Loki’s kiss, another, wonderful kiss, cut him off. Then he pulled away. “Then I’ll give you what you beg so nicely for—”

“Oh, thank God—” Tony tried to pull away, ready to make this shit happen, and now, but then he heard Loki speak once more.

“—but I didn’t actually hear you beg.” The hand closed around his balls. “Stark.”

It wasn’t a threat—nothing that rubbed his balls so perfectly with a steady thumb was going to threaten him, goddammit, and, Christ, that felt good. Loki’s index finger worked free and prodded gently at his hole. Tapping its little knock on the door.

Tony fucking whimpered.

“Yes, okay,” he panted as he tried to pull himself away, tried to get enough room to roll over on his fucking knees, because  _this was going to happen now, Loki._  Took a breath and stopped moving for a moment. Tried, “Please.” Looked at Loki and knew it wasn’t going to be a good enough performance.

Tried again. “Please. …  _Please,_  Loki.” His voice cracked a little bit, and so did Loki’s façade. Closer. He was getting closer.

He arched his own hips, pressing his balls into the palm that cupped them, whispered his words directly against Loki’s cheek, near his ear. “Please fuck me, baby. Put me on my hands and knees for you, open me up, get me all wet, and slide that giant cock of yours into me until I scream.” Sucked in more air, and went for broke. “Make it hurt. Make me feel it for days.  _Weeks.”_  Let out a soft breath. “I need it. I need you.” Nipped at the jaw just under Loki’s proud smirk. “I need you, baby.  _Please.”_  And if his voice broke on the last word … well, that wasn’t artifice. But Tony wouldn’t be embarrassed when it got him—

Loki fucking growled. Yeah, that. It got Tony _that_. And Loki pulled away from Tony fast and almost shoved him to roll him over. For Tony’s part, he was on his elbows and knees in a perfect efficiency of movement, giving a little moan as he heard Loki move up behind him, lube bottle snapping open and suddenly, shockingly dribbling cool liquid over his hole.

Loki wouldn’t let it go, of course. Last word and all that: “Whenever you want this, Stark,” he said, rubbing a thumb through the slickness around Tony’s hole, “I will give it to you.”

Proud bastard. Tony would have elbowed him in the ribs, but that would have meant delaying, and, hell, no. He spread his knees further as Loki began to tease him open. Couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this before that first time with Loki, but, then, he would have done it with someone who  _wasn’t Loki,_  and this crazy fucker was a key part of the equation. The  _x_  to Tony’s  _y._  And Loki’s cock, yeah, was generous, but there was nothing supernatural about it—or maybe it  _was_  supernatural. Thor may be the god of fertility, and good for him, but Loki—

Loki was the god of  _really dirty fucking._  Tony, in his genius, had picked the right one. Moaned long and low as Loki’s fingers slid into him, as Loki rambled on some nonsense about Tony knowing his rightful place and bowing to the superiority of Loki’s gifted—

Oh, hell, no.

“You’re pushing it, babe,” Tony groaned from where his head hung down between his hunched shoulders. Where he could see his own cock throbbing and bouncing at the compelling stroke deep inside. “You’re really—”

And then Loki really was pushing it, three fingers jamming into Tony’s hole and shifting his own knees on the mattress to line up tight against Tony’s ass. The other hand settling into place—fingers and thumb slotted into the hollows he’d basically made for himself in the meat of Tony’s hips, just perfect handholds that would bruise dark and remind Tony tomorrow that he had been taken.

Loki freed his other hand from Tony’s stretched opening and spread some extra lube on his own dick before wiping his fingers sloppily on the sheet (one small concession, a tiny politeness, because Tony had had them wiped on his own skin often enough, which had stopped being disgusting much sooner than he’d have thought), and … yeah, hand slipping right into place. The mirror image of the first, ready to leave behind more marks.

“Come along, Stark.” And that was a purr. “Put me in you. If you want my cock so much,” he sighed,  _“put me inside you.”_

And Tony grunted in frustration at that, but did as asked, because Loki might be a shithead, but he knew how to play this. Had some really amazing ideas sometimes, and Tony rearing back up onto his knees, bracing himself with one hand in the sheets and the other reaching blindly behind him for Loki’s fat dick … that was one of the better ones. He caught hold of the hot, solid flesh—gently, because he wasn’t stupid or self-destructive—and steadied himself as he shifted back slowly to where the swollen head waited.

They both cried out as Tony was finally impaled, Loki taking over just as Tony released him, first thrust hard and completely merciless, driving Loki in all the way, pelvis slapping hard against the curve of Tony's ass.

“God!” That was Tony, and Loki—

Loki didn’t say anything. Just slammed into Tony over, and over, and over as Tony kept talking, kept babbling, kept whining at Loki to—

“Please. Please, harder, God. You’re so—” Shame was for suckers and people not fucking the god of mischief. “So good. It’s so good. God, I want this. I want it. Just … keep fucking me. I just … I need it.”

Loki still didn’t speak, didn’t reply. Just brushed his cheek over the upper curve of Tony’s spine, just under where Tony’s neck arched up to make whatever contact it could. Tony felt himself being nuzzled, actually nuzzled, as Loki kept up the driving pace, as Tony didn’t even try to mute his own words. To hide his own want.

Soon enough, too soon, Loki was coming, and Tony thought the god was surprised, given away by the little sound he made and by the fact that his hand released the death-grip on Tony’s hip and sought his cock. They wouldn’t come together, which would probably piss Loki off later—loss of control, failure of his perfect orgasmic design—but when the ride was this good, who really cared when they arrived?

In fact, as Loki’s full attention returned to Tony’s pleasure, he kind of knew that arriving late could be a real good thing.

“Stark,” Loki huffed into his ear, the god’s chest adhered to Tony’s back with a layer of well-earned sweat, “come now.” It was an order, and Loki presumed a lot, but …

Sometimes Tony loved to obey. This was— _ooooh_ —one of those times.

A few more stripes of Loki’s palm, and Tony gave it up, willfully, joyfully. Butted his crown back into Loki’s forehead and laughed ecstatically at the grunt that earned— _collateral damage, sorry_ —and just loved every second of Loki’s never-faltering worship of his cock. Hit that perfect moment when he wanted to do nothing but this, every second, _forever,_  before the moment was slipping away, just a promise to seek once again, and again and again, in the future.

As Tony came down, Loki’s hand slowed with faultless skill, a few more gentle strokes—more like caresses, meant to milk the last of Tony’s pleasure from his shuddering body. And eventually— _eventually_ —Tony’s balls stopped giving it up.

Jesus, what was Loki  _doing_  to him?

And how could Tony make sure—make real fucking sure—it didn’t stop anytime soon?

“Ooooooh, God,” Tony groaned, his body sagging underneath Loki’s weight, his knees wobbling a little now that they had no strong incentive to hold their position. Except Tony’s fear of the wet spot, but sometimes that couldn’t be helped.

Loki rolled off Tony’s back, and Tony artfully avoided the wet spot in his own collapse, even if that meant too much space separated him from Loki. He closed his eyes against the lamplight and tried to catch his breath.

Loki chuckled. Tony pried open his eyes to see what was up but immediately shut them again. Loki was way, waaay too pleased with himself.

“Stark—”

“No, no need to say it. I’m sure I can imagine.”

And the laughs turned to chuckles, and then to snorts. Tony gave it a minute, and then opened his eyes again. “What?” Yeah, couldn’t help himself.

Loki’s smile was still too proud, but not unkind. “You beg nicely, Stark.” He reached over and brushed the backs of two fingers over Tony’s cheek. “I should like to have that again.”

And Tony shook his head and buried his face in the pillow. And maybe, yes, muffled his own helpless, hopeful laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find [me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com/), where I whinge about my own writing, rave about other people's, and reblog pictures of Tom Hiddleston being hot and/or adorable (usually both).


End file.
